


ocean air fanned the flames

by againstmygreeleaf



Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/F, First Time, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Coital, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againstmygreeleaf/pseuds/againstmygreeleaf
Summary: “Don’t point out the obvious. Pay attention, Meteora, I was trying to tell you something important.”Meteora remains straight faced, even if she allows her eyes to briefly flicker to the low neckline of Selesia’s nightshirt.“It’s classic for a character like me to point out the obvious. Just as it’s classic for a character like you to flush when you’re speaking your true feelings.”





	ocean air fanned the flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a cute ship. So here's a little blurb. I'll definitely write more for them in the future, right now I'm just experimenting and trying to get a feel for writing for this fandom. Also, skipped the sex. Because I have tried to write porn and I've got to tell you, it always comes out as weird and choppy and the furthest thing from erotic. 
> 
> Yes, yes that title is from Grapevine Fires.

“I’m going to miss you when I go back to Earthmelia,” Selesia says unprompted, peeking at Meteora with shy eyes and rose dusting her cheeks.

She stands under the diffuse of the yellow light in the living room, holding herself awkwardly, knees together and fingers drumming against her upper arm. Marine isn’t home, staying late at the studio to finish her drawings for the crossover event. This is one of the last times Meteora will have privacy with Selesia, she thinks.

“We belong in our own worlds,” Meteora says without inflection. “You are the only one who can fill the role you’ve been designated in Earthmelia, just as I’m the only one who can guide the hero on his quest in Avalken.”

Selesia puffs petulantly. “Don’t point out the obvious. Pay attention, Meteora, I was trying to tell you something important.”

Meteora remains straight faced, even if she allows her eyes to briefly flicker to the low neckline of Selesia’s nightshirt.

“It’s classic for a character like me to point out the obvious. Just as it’s classic for a character like you to flush when you’re speaking your true feelings.”

At that Selesia’s blush deepens and she lets out a morose groan as she lowers her head. Some of her hair slides forward, brushing over her shoulders. Meteora gets off the couch and crosses the short gap, cupping her hand to Selesia’s face. Selesia gasps softly and lifts her head. Meteora smiles and sweeps an eyelash from Selesia’s cheek with the pad of her thumb.

“I’m going to miss you too,” she admits, a knot throbbing in her throat. “Selesia…meeting you…for once, I do not have the words to describe what I feel. Fighting by your side and navigating this world together as two nascent creations…you’ve become very precious to me.”

Selesia’s eyes soften, her hand sliding over Meteora’s. She squeezes it gently and nods, resolute.

“I feel the same. You’ve been my best friend since I got here. I know where I belong, but I don’t want to say goodbye.” Selesia’s eyes glisten as the tears well up, one trickling down.

Meteora wipes it away without thought and her hand travels lower, gently sliding down the smooth column of Selesia’s neck. She curls her fingertips into the slope of her collarbone and the taller girl takes just a step closer.

Meteora stands on her tiptoes and tentatively presses her lips to Selesia’s. Selesia kisses her back, warm and plush. Meteora breathes in her scent, the coffee she’s become so fond of and the cranberry citrus wash in Marine’s shower. Selesia’s arm curls around Meteora’s waist and when the kiss ends, they do not break apart.

They only look at each other, breaths warm and quiet between them. Eventually Meteora lowers her eyes.

“Charon,” she mutters uncertainly.

“Well,” Selesia sighs. “Charon isn’t here.”

“If he was, would you still care for me?” Meteora asks, her stomach twisting uncomfortably.

Selesia pulls Meteora close and cradles her head against her chest, her fingers feathering through the short hair at the base of her neck.

“Charon and I have been through many trials together in our world. It's true that really like him. It feels natural to me, but…even so, I was written to like him. I’m a creation, after all.” Selesia laughs, the bell like sound ringing bemused and bittersweet. “The feelings I have for you aren’t apart of any script Matsubara’s determined for me. I truly love you of my own accord.”

A fresh wave of adoration sweeps through Meteora, making her tingle down to her toes. She affectionately nuzzles into Selesia’s chest. Her ample breasts are squishy and free without the support of her bra, bobbing gently as she noses them.

“Hey,” Selesia scolds lightly.

Meteora picks her head up and gives a sly grin. “I’ve read your source material, Selesia, so I know that I was your first kiss.”

Selesia’s cheeks redden until her face is a tomato and she quickly backpedals from Meteora, sputtering indignantly.

“You don’t have a love interest in your world at all!” she finally exclaims. “I was just your first kiss too!”

“You were,” Meteora agrees, pink warming her own cheeks. “I’m glad you were…”

Selesia settles down, scratching at her cheek. “I hope I don’t forget. When I go back to Earthmelia, I don’t want to forget any of this, but especially not you. Do you think we’ll forget?”

“I don’t know,” Meteora admits honestly, uneasiness prickling along her spine at the thought.

“Maybe…Maybe if I tell Matsubara how we feel, he’ll write more crossovers. And we’ll get to see each other.” Selesia takes her hand, threading their fingers together. Her gaze is velvet, but her lips are trembling.

Meteora kisses them again. She’s only going to have so many opportunities before they’re separated by a successful plan, or else killed by Altair’s destruction. Selesia kisses her back, harder than last time. Her hand squeezes Meteora’s so fiercely it almost hurts. The calloused skin of her palm is rough against Meteora’s softer hand.

Selesia’s other hand creeps up Meteora’s nightgown and rests on the jut of her hip. She’s mildly surprised by this boldness, but then, Selesia is just as desperate as she is. She rolls herself into the moment, and grabs a handful of Selesia’s breast. She squeezes tenderly and Selesia gasps as the pebble of her nipple is caught between her fingers.

“Selesia, I want to be more than your first kiss,” Meteora declares, sure of herself as heart hammers ardently against the cage of her ribs. “If we really have to say goodbye, I want to be your lover while I can.”

“Jeez,” Selesia titters nervously. “Just like that, huh?”

“I apologize if that was too blunt,” Meteora says, even as she fails to wipe the grin off her face.

“You’re not sorry at all,” Selesia scoffs. “You’re still holding my boob!”

And she dips her head to kiss Meteora again, their mouths meeting with a wet smack. Meteora eagerly sucks on the tongue Selesia slides between her teeth. Heat pools in her stomach, a wild energy crackling through her not unlike the mana that whispers in her veins when she casts her spells.

She and Selesia stumble to the guest futon together, pawing at each other and losing their pajamas along the way.

* * *

Late into the evening they snuggle together, Meteora’s fingers pruned and thighs slick. Scratches sting sweetly along her back, the taste of Selesia still thick in her mouth. Selesia holds her close, rubbing gentle hands over the swell of her behind. The damp fuzz between her legs tickles against Meteora’s skin and the messy sunset of her hair fans over the pillow.

“You’re beautiful,” she praises irresistibly.

Selesia breathes a sound of contentment and kisses the top of Meteora’s sweaty head.

“I wish I could take you to Earthmelia with me,” she murmurs.

“You have Charon in Earthmelia,” Meteora reminds her, not unkindly. Jealousy twines around her heart like a vine of thorns, but she does not begrudge Selesia or Charon, for that matter. They’re creations, written for each other and for their world by their creator.

In all reality, Meteora and Selesia were never even meant to meet, let alone make love. It is painful but it’s also indisputable.

“I…” Selesia chews her lip. “Right now, I have you. Right now my choices are my own, and I choose to stay like this with you…as long as we can.”

Meteora beams and nestles into Selesia, idly raising her knee up to Selesia’s thigh, their bare skin skimming together. Selesia has a lean build but she is compact, her musculature dense. Meteora’s own physique is slight, but supple and soft with fat. She’s a long-range magician, after all. Spell books and memorization were her expertise and she was only proficient in the most basic of hand-to-hand combat.

Battle scars are scattered across Selesia’s flesh her and there, the most recent one a puffy, blotchy star in her gut where Muscle-brains’s lance had impaled her. Meteora shifts her position so she can see some of it and gingerly traces it with her fingertips. She wonders if this scar will remain when Selestia returns to Earthmelia.

It almost cost Selestia her life in this world, but in her canon it never even happened.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this comfortable before,” Meteora tells her.

Here in Selesia’s arms, with the steady thrum of her heart beating beneath Meteora’s ear, she feels whole, somehow. Entirely at peace.

“I’m sorry about your back though.” Selesia smiles sheepishly.

Meteora shakes her head. “No, I don’t mind the scratches. I’m happy they’re there, because they let me know I brought you pleasure.”

Selesia’s lips part in a soft ‘o’ and then curve into the fondest smile Meteora has ever seen.

“I pleased you too,” she bubbles happily. “I never knew you could be so loud, Meteora.”

Meteora flushes and tucks her burning face into the underside of Selesia’s breast.

“If we have time,” she murmurs against her skin. “I want to take you out on a date.”

“A date?”

“Yes.” They should enjoy the things they get to do in this world while they can. Together.

“That sounds nice,” Selesia agrees. “Let’s go to the beach. I love the way the saltwater smells here.”

“We can build sandcastles,” Meteora says.

“And find seashells.”

“And eat shaved ice.”

“And split watermelons.”

“I’ll rub the sunscreen on your back.”

Meteora lifts her head and Selesia kisses the impish simper on her lips. More likely than not, they won’t have time to do any of that. Tonight will probably be the only night they get to touch each other and hold hands and lie together like lovers.   
  
But they can dream and Meteora would rather spend tonight dreaming of sunny dates than choking on forthcoming farewells.


End file.
